1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device assembly and, particularly, to a cover assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) usually have earphone holes for insertion of earphones. Covers may be used to cover and protect the earphone holes from e.g., water and dust.
A typical earphone cover is often made of rubber and is fixedly connected to the mobile phone by a flexible strip adjacent to the earphone hole. The covering/exposing of the earphone hole is achieved by bending the earphone cover towards/away from the earphone hole around the flexible strip.
However, the flexible strip may not sustain continued use and can easily break.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.